


Persistence of a Drunk

by Violet_Rose



Series: Scarefest [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scarefest 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak had a bit too much to drink at an event and is not willing to let Nick get away.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Series: Scarefest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007556
Kudos: 2





	Persistence of a Drunk

"Zak, you're drunk," Nick whispered, dancing out of the way of roaming fingertips.

Zak mumbled, "I'm not that drunk. Just drunk enough to know that I love you." He reached for Nick's hips again, but missed by a mile.

Behind them, Aaron shook his head. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go walk around downtown."

Nick gave him a desperate look as he watched him walk away. Zak's fingers looped through his belt loop and Nick relented, pulling him into a dark alley tucked away from the street beside the Hyatt. Zak's beer tainted lips crashed down hard on his, forcing his head back against the brick wall. He winced into the kiss, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head. Pulling back, Zak nuzzled against his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Nick sighed and started to pull away. "Let's go to your room."

Zak caught his hand and pulled him back, a sly, lewd smile on his face. "Here."

Nick looked around the street at the people that were coming out of the arena, most of whom would recognize the two men in the alley in a heartbeat. The last thing that needed to be published was Zak drunk molesting him behind the Hyatt. Nick had no doubt that would spread around the internet like wildfire, with camera-phone pictures even. "No, I really think we should head up to your room." Pulling Zak closer to him he whispered, "I packed handcuffs."

Zak's hot body engulfed him; his hands pawing at his back, pulling his shirt up. "I want to fuck you here first."

Nick grumbled, trying to pull away as he heard voices approaching. "Zak, no, we can't. Someone will see us."

Hands travelled up his back, working his shirt up slowly as Nick tried to countermove it back down. "Let them watch. You're beautiful naked."

Nick blushed as Zak's lips grazed his jawline, softly kissing along the stubble. "Zak… we can't…," he whispered again, his hands going to the sculpted biceps, pushing back.

A frustrated grunt escaped swollen lips. Nick felt those biceps flex under his grip and a small moment of panic flew through his blood. The rip seemed to echo loudly off the walls of the alley. "Fuck, Zak," he whispered angrily. Nick pulled the shreds of tshirt off over his head. "Now I have to walk into the hotel shirtless."

Zak grunted, his hands moving around Nick's back to his chest, thumbs lightly grazing his nipples. Nick threw his shirt in the back of the alley and turned around to walk away, leaving Zak drunk and horny in the alleyway. But Zak was quick. Nick was spun around, his back landing hard against the brick again. He felt his naked skin scrape along the rough edges, the coolness making his nipples hard. He growled at the man standing in front of him, holding his shoulders again the wall. "Zak, I am not fucking you in an alley."

His hands stroked down Nick's chest, tracing his fingertips through the fine, soft chest hair to the waist of his pants. "No you're not," he whispered.

Zak almost fell over trying to get to his knees in front of Nick. A smile played at the corners of Nick's mouth at the scene of him flailing in front of him, however it quickly dissipated when Zak's drunk warm face nuzzled into the crotch of his pants. His cock throbbed behind the zipper, thwarting his attempts at delaying this little scene. Nick's hands cupped the back of Zak's head as his mouth opened breathing hot air against trapped flesh. Hands travelled up the backs of his legs as Nick closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Please, Nick." The words came out so soft, almost desperate. Had someone been walking by, just their footsteps would have drowned out Zak's quiet plea. "I can feel you," he whispered, running his lips along the length of Nick's hard cock.

Nick snorted, still trying to maintain his composure. "I have Zak Bagans on his knees begging to blow me. Of course you can feel me."

Zak's hands came around to the zipper of his pants, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. "Zak...," Nick grunted in a final move of resistance, his thumbs stroking the hair above Zak's ears.

His hot tongue traced the outline of the pulsating cock through the blue boxer briefs. Nick moaned and Zak took that as his cue. Numb fingers worked Nick's cock out of the boxers, stroking it slowly. His lips closed over the head, flicking his tongue over the slit quickly. Nick let out a breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding as Zak started to suck. Groaning, running his fingers through the short, gelled hair bobbing at his waist, eyes flicking constantly to the too-close street, Nick whispered, "Make it fast."

Zak moaned his understanding, nose deep into the curls at the base of his cock. His warm, wet tongue danced along the vein as he pulled back to suck on the head. Hands massaged his thighs through his clothes, Zak's chest resting on Nick's slightly bent legs for support. The heartbeat against his thighs was rapid. He could feel each groan start deep in his chest and rumble up over his cock. A group of women walked by the opening of the alley. Nick heard them laughing and watched as they walked by, biting his lips to hold back a groan as Zak's tongue flicked over his head. "Zak, faster," he whispered, desperate to not get caught.

Hands tightened on the backs of Nick's thighs as he felt the throat muscles relax around the head of his cock. Zak stopped moving, looking up at him, tongue wet against the underside of his cock, swollen lips around his shaft. Nick cradled the back of Zak's head in his hands and pushed his hips forward. Zak let him set his own pace, his drunk body not willing to move fast enough for Nick's need. Hips pistoned the cock down his throat, precum oozing into his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Short fingernails scratched into his scalp, causing Zak to groan, the vibrations sinking straight to Nick's balls. "Fuck, Zak," he moaned, pumping his hips faster, angling the head of his cock to rock against the roof of his mouth.

A loud breathy moan escaped him, echoing in the alley. Zak gagged as Nick's cock went deeper into this throat, hands tightening on the back of his head. The hot shot of cum surprised him, the sweetness filling his mouth, some shooting down his throat. Zak swallowed and held Nick's cock in his mouth until it stopped pulsing, tongue massaging it until it started to go soft.

Nick helped Zak stand up, his large body crashing against him, cum stained lips kissing along his jawline to his lips. Nick carefully put himself back together between their bodies. Zak groaned into the kiss, drunk fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Shrugging it off, leaving him in his black tshirt, he pulled back and handed it to Nick, stumbling backwards. Nick smiled, taking the shirt and putting it on. Zak's smell engulfed him and he seriously considered stealing his clothes more often.

Zak swiped the back of his hand over his face, attempting to wipe off any leftover cum. He smiled lazily at Nick, wrapping his fingers through his beltloops again. "Handcuffs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 10, 2011 on DA


End file.
